pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of episodes of Columbo
This article lists the episodes of the television series American Columbo . The numbering of the seasons is the first broadcast on American television ( NBC for the first series or ABC for the second round), the numbering differs from that adopted by the DVD . The episodes are also numbered in the chronological order of their first broadcast on NBC or ABC, numbers indicated below in brackets. Summary * Telefilm 1 (1968) * 2 First series (1971-1978) NBC ** 2.1 Driver (1971) ** 2.2 First season (1971-1972) ** 2.3 Second season (1972-1973) ** 2.4 Third season (1973-1974) ** 2.5 Fourth season (1974-1975) ** 2.6 Fifth Season (1975-1976) ** 2.7 Sixth season (1976-1977) ** 2.8 Seventh season (1977-1978) * 3 Second series (1989-2003) ABC ** 3.1 Eighth Season (1989) ** 3.2 Ninth Season (1989-1990) ** 3.3 Tenth Season (1990-1991) ** Eleventh Season 3.4 1 (1991-1992) ** 3.5 Twelfth season 1 (1992) ** 3.6 Thirteenth Season 1 (1993-1994) ** 3.7 Fourteenth Season 1 (1995) ** 3.8 Fifteenth season 1 (1997) ** 3.9 Sixteenth season 1 (1998) ** 3.10 Seventeenth season 1 (1999) ** 3.11 Eighteenth season 1 (2003) * 4 Notes and references TV movie ( 1968 ) [ edit | edit the code ] # 1 Murder Indicted (Prescription: Murder) by Richard Irving First series ( 1971 - 1978 ) NBC [ edit | edit the code ] Driver ( 1971 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Drivers Columbo . # 2 for a dead Ransom (Ransom for a Dead Man) Richard Irving First season ( 1971 - in 1972 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 1 Columbo . # 3 The witness Book (Murder by the Book) by Steven Spielberg # 4 False Witness (Death Lends a Hand) of Bernard L. Kowalski # 5 Deadweight (Dead Weight) of Jack Smight # 6 Full Frame (Suitable for Framing) of Hy Averback # 7 Hold (Lady in Waiting) of Norman Lloyd # 8 Accident (Short Fuse) Edward M. Abroms # 9 A fatal city (Blueprint for Murder) of Peter Falk Second season ( 1972 - one thousand nine hundred seventy-three ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 2 Columbo . # 10 Black Symphony (Study in Black) Nicholas Colasanto (and John Cassavetes uncredited) # 11 Say it with flowers (The Greenhouse Jungle) of Boris Sagal # 12 The sand grain (The Most Crucial Game) by Jeremy Kagan # 13 SOS Scotland Yard (Dagger of the Mind) of Richard Quine # 14 Requiem for a star (Requiem for a Falling Star) Richard Quine # 15 The Specialist (A Stitch in Crime) Hy Averback # 16 Dangerous Match (The Most Dangerous Match) by Edward M. Abroms # 17 Double Choc (Double Shock) of Robert Butler Third season ( 1 973 - 1 974 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 3 Columbo . Richard Kiley and Peter Falk in the episode In friendship # 18 Adorable but dangerous (Lovely but Lethal) of Jeannot Szwarc # 19 When the wine is drawn (Any Old Port in a Storm) of Leo Penn # 20 Candidate for Crime (Candidate for Crime) Boris Sagal # 21 Subconscious (Double Exposure) Richard Quine # 22 tragic Edition (Publish or Perish) Robert Butler # 23 Beyond the madness (Mind over mayhem) Alf Kjellin # 24 The Swan Song (Swan Song) by Nicholas Colasanto # 25 In friendship (A Friend in Deed) of Ben Gazzara Fourth season ( 1974 - one thousand nine hundred seventy-five ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 4 Columbo . # 26 fatal Exercise (An Exercise in Fatality) of Bernard L. Kowalski # 27 Negative response (Negative Reaction) of Alf Kjellin # 28 Between dusk and dawn (By Dawn's Early Light) of Harvey Hart # 29 Waters disorders (Troubled Waters) Ben Gazzara # 30 Play back (Playback) Bernard L. Kowalski # 31 State of Mind (A Deadly State of Mind) Harvey Hart Fifth season ( one thousand nine hundred seventy-five - one thousand nine hundred seventy-six ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 5 Columbo . # 32 The Forgotten Woman (Forgotten Lady) Harvey Hart # 33 Diplomatic Immunity (A Case of Immunity) of Ted Post # 34 Game ID (Identity Crisis) of Patrick McGoohan # 35 Question of Honour (A Matter of Honor) Ted Post # 36 All is illusion (Now You See Him ...) Harvey Hart # 37 The witness Watch (Last Salute to the Commodore) Patrick McGoohan Sixth season ( one thousand nine hundred seventy-six - in 1977 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 6 Columbo . # 38 Two in one (Fade in to Murder) of Bernard L. Kowalski # 39 Murder in the former (Old Fashioned Murder) by Robert Douglas # 40 The Gifted (The Bye-Bye Sky High IQ Murder Case) of Sam Wanamaker Seventh season ( one thousand nine hundred seventy-seven - 1978 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 7 Columbo . # 41 The Mystery of the vault (Try and Catch Me) of James Frawley # 42 Murder in the card (Murder Under Glass) by Jonathan Demme # 43 A Perfect Murder (Make Me a Perfect Murder) James Frawley # 44 Word Game (How to Dial a Murder) James Frawley # 45 Smiles and weapons (The Conspirators) by Leo Penn Second series ( 1989 - 2003 ) ABC [ edit | edit the code ] Eighth Season ( 1989 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 8 Columbo . # 46 There is always something (Columbo Goes to the Guillotine) # 47 Lights and Shadows (Murder, Smoke and Shadows) # 48 Fantasies (Sex and the Married Detective) # 49 Large maneuvers and toy soldiers (Grand Deceptions) Ninth season ( 1,989 - 1990 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 9 Columbo . # 50 Portrait of a murderer (Murder: a Self Portrait) # 51 Everything comes out in (Columbo Cries Wolf) # 52 Vote for me (Agenda for Murder) # 53 The Burial of Mrs. Columbo (Rest in Peace, Mrs. Columbo) # 54 Funeral wreaths (Uneasy Lies the Crown) # 55 Murder in two (Murder in Malibu) aka Murder in Malibu Tenth season ( 1990 - one thousand nine hundred and ninety-one ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 10 Columbo . # 56 Applied Criminology (Columbo Goes to College) # 57 Caution: Murder Can Hurt Your Health (Deposit Murder Can Be Hazardous to Your Health!) # 58 Shadow Games (Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star) Eleventh season ( 1991 - 1992 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Season 11 Columbo . # 59 Murder champagne (Death Hits the Jackpot) # 60 To each his Time (No Time to Die) Twelfth season ( 1992 ) [ edit | edit the code ] # 61 One will suffice (A Bird in the Hand) Thirteenth Season ( 1993 - 1994 ) [ edit | edit the code ] Main article: Seasons 13-18 Columbo . # 62 The murder of two faces (It's All in the Game) # 63 Face to face (Butterfly in Shades of Grey) # 64 Columbo skin changes (Undercover) Fourteenth Season ( 1995 ) [ edit | edit the code ] # 65 A strange combination (Strange Bedfellows) Fifteenth season ( 1997 ) [ edit | edit the code ] # 66 The Claw Crime (A Trace of Murder) aka The Cat Mr. Seltzer Sixteenth season ( 1998 ) [ edit | edit the code ] # 67 In large pumps (Ashes to Ashes) alias dust you shall return Seventeenth season ( 1999 ) [ edit | edit the code ] # 68 music by Murder (Murder With Too Many Notes) Eighteenth season ( 2003 ) [ edit | edit the code ] # 69 Columbo leads the dance (Columbo Likes the Nightlife) aka The Night Owl, aka Columbo and the world of the night # Category:List of TV series episodes